A Bakura Story
by QueenOfGames96
Summary: Its a story about Bakura Now with plot. Just be patient with updates now.
1. Chapter 1:Opening

First Fan Fiction. BE NICE PLEASE! If your nice I'll throw in some random shipping for whichever Yugioh Characters you want. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

Bakura sighed quietly to himself he looked out the window staring at the Tokyo landscape. He turned to look at the bed the alarm clock next to it read one o'clock Gabrielle or was it Danielle would be waking up soon and then he would have to go to work. Bakura looked back out at the scenery his fourteenth floor apartment gave quite a view of the city and all its random beauty. Something stirred in the background and he heard his name being muttered. Well it wasn't really his name more like his host name but technicalities confused him too much. He also noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that Ryou didn't fight him this time normally he hated Bakura bringing home random girls and sleeping with them especially American girls but this time no resistance at all maybe he gotten use to it or maybe he was sulking Bakura didn't care. Bakura closed the curtains and went to the bathroom he needed to think and the only to things that made him think were hot showers and tea. He slowly began removing what was left of his clothing and stepped into the warm mist of a shower.

An hour or so later he sat at his kitchen slash dining room table and drank his steaming cup of tea. Even after all this though he couldn't get his thoughts together even though he had no idea what he was to think about all he wanted was some clarity not this confused jumble buzzing in his head. He set (more like threw) down the cup of tea the sound echoed through out the apartment and he heard Mary or Marissa get up he leaned back and put a smile on his face (well more of a seductive smirk) as she walked in wearing the white button up he had cast aside the day before her hair a mess a hint of sleep still in her eyes. She looked so innocent this Angel or Angela it made his smirk bigger she looked like a loss little kid he chuckled under his breath he stood up and offered Charlotte or Charlene a seat at the table she politely declined though claiming she had to leave before her roommate noticed she was gone. He calmly drank his tea and watched as she hurriedly grabbed all her stuff in a whirlwind of brown hair and whit milky skin. She soon left without a word and he was almost grateful more time to himself to collect his thoughts but the more he tried the more he became frustrated with himself. A small gentle voice in the back of his head popped suggesting he could help of he just let him switch for a while but Bakura declined and without the same kind of kindness as Rachel or Ramona. He felt Ryou flinch slightly in the back of his mind and he almost felt sympathy for the poor boy but his apology to his host was interrupted by the sounds of trucks backing up in front of his building. Bakura got up and went to check to see what it was. A moving van was sitting there a tall tan man or woman it was hard to tell from up there was standing in front of the moving van his/her hair was a sandy blond color it was sort of long. Bakura backed away his landlord earlier that week said someone was moving in across the hall he just didn't expect it to be so soon. Only one thought came to mind, it was the first clear thought he had had in days it was _Crap. There here. _


	2. Chapter 2:Plot somwhat revealed

**Okay I know the last one was short but it was literally my first anything on here and I was scared. Thanks to anyone who reviewed I just hop I don't lose you as the story goes on. So here it is Chapter 2. Oh also I figured out the plot but it's a secret that I won't tell you just yet.**

* * *

Bakura sat in his apartment fiddling with his white hair. Ryou seemed to be thrilled about the new neighbor and even suggested once or twice to invite the person from before, but every time this was suggested Bakura pushed it down. He heard the sounds of the vans pull away Bakura realized he had lost track of time he bolted up and started to run for the door but as soon as he opened it he ran smack into someone. " Hey watch where you're going you stupid bas …" Bakura stopped mid-sentence though as he saw who he ran into. It was a girl maybe a year or so younger then him she looked familiar with her long black hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes but why. Then it hit him his eyes opened in wide surprise "Amunet?" he asked. "What? No my name isn't that. I'm Asnofre I'm moving across the hall." She tried to hold out her hand but the box she was holding shifted too much and she almost dropped it this is when she decided not to do this. " So Asnofre are you moving in alone? Because if not I would like to take you too dinner. So how about it." He gestured his hand out for her and bowed as if he was asking for a dance instead of a date. She blushed before she spoke a satisfied smile spread across his face as he saw this. " Well uh um I'm sorry sir I didn't get your name."

" Oh, right its Ryou Bakura but you can call me Bakura."

"Well then Bakura I'm sorry but I'm actually here with my boyfriend Marik Ishtar. I'm sorry you have to eat alone tonight." Bakura felt a slight defeat he stepped back as if she had spit at him and his face showed the same expression. But Bakura being the master he was carefully went back to his everyday smirk." Well invite him over too I've changed my mind let me cook for you and your boyfriend tonight at my place. Now I don't wanna hear no be there at eight. Bye." He walked away without hearing her reply.

As soon as the doors closed he let his host Ryou take his body back for his job. "You know Bakura you shouldn't tease woman like that its immoral. Bakura where's your snappy retort? Bakura?" a hint of worry colored the boys words towards the end but still no reply. The rest of the day was quite an unusual occurrence for Ryou it made him feel uneasy. When he returned home from his job he had barley time to sit down before Bakura took complete control of his body and forced him to make a beautiful dinner for their guests. After that he cleaned what little mess there as in the apartment. Really he was doing anything to keep her out of his head but nothing worked. "How could she not remember?" he mumbled under her breath. "Remember what?" inquired Ryou. " Our love." Growled Bakura. "What! Love Bakura I've known you practically my whole life and not once have you ever said you loved anything. Besides I don't remember her." Replied Ryou. " No you wouldn't it was along time ago back when I was really alive. Her name was Amunet, she was also a thief, we were madly in love until the Pharaoh's men caught her and they killed her. Her soul like mine though was sealed in the Millennium Necklace." He sighed remembering her gentle touch against his face, her cool lips against his as they were held in a fiery and passionate kiss. "So you think that other girl, Asnofre, is her reincarnation. I'm sorry but it sounds a little far fetched." But Bakura was off in Egypt 5,000 years ago. He could see it like it was yesterday her smile, her blue eyes only soft around him, her face when it was serious, when she was sad, or excited. A knock at the door awoke Bakura from his daydreams. He took a deep breath on more look over the room then himself and he opened the door. He put on his best friendly smile. "Hello I'm Ryou Bakura. You must be Marik Asnofre's boyfriend? Step right in please."

**

* * *

****I know that was short but deal with it. If you don't like it don't read it (jk). Don't worry I update faster then CardGamesFTW at least. LOL I made a joke. **


	3. Chapter 3:The Before Dinner Conversation

I'm sorry I'm no good with grammar everyone but I am only thirteen and also pathetically failing English 101 so rally my most sincere apologies. Also to the question of Bakura's character yes as of now he's not really Bakura but hey that's how I roll so: P. Welcoming Chapter 3 enjoy .

Marik looked up at the boy in front of him really studying him. He was here for one reason alone to retrieve the millennium items. The boy seemed to be free from any Millennium influence his smile was kind not cruel and his big chocolate brown eyes were filled to the brim with innocence. Marik relaxed his tense shoulders and smiled back at the boy. A small daydream flashed through his head maybe he could take the little albino in front of him with Asnofre and him to find the rest of the items. He didn't know why e was thinking this he just was. "Um, Hello I asked you if you were Asnofre's boyfriend?" the boy said Marik snapped back to reality " Um, Sorry. Yeah that's me Marik Ishtar. And you are?" " Oh right I'm Ryou Bakura, but you can call me Bakura for short. Marik noticed he had a slight accent maybe British he couldn't really tell. He saw a look of worry spread across the boy's face. " Is there a problem Bakura?" " Oh nothing comes by the way come in."

Marik looked around the boy's apartment it was very tidy, the smells of food and cleaning supplies wafted around Marik he stepped into the living room. "By the way you wouldn't happen to know where Asnofre is do you Marik." Marik looked up at the boy the look of worry was more intense on the boys face. " She is fine she just had some problems with finding her clothes box in that mess of boxes we have." Marik saw the stress fade away from Bakura's face. "Oh I was worried she was hurt or sick. I really don't want to start dinner till she gets here." He said this under his breath as if he didn't want Marik to hear him.

Then it happened to quick for Marik's eyes to catch but in a flash Bakura was on top of him (no this is in no way shipping. I think.) he was different though. Bakura's eyes no longer were friendly but hostile instead, his smile was now a sneer." Bakura what..." but Bakura pulled a knife from his back pocket and held it against Marik's throat. "Say one more word and I swear to god I'll fucking kill you. Now I can sense a Millennium object on you where the hell is it?" Bakura's voice was coarse and harsh His eyes blazing with hatred. "I don't know what your talking about Bakura." Marik wheezed he could feel the cold, sharp side of the blade against his Adams apple his violet eyes looking up with false innocence. "Damn it Ishtar don't lie. Tell me where the damn item is already." Frustration smothered Bakura's words. " I don't know." Replied Marik he tried his best to remain calm. " Fine Ishtar have it your way." Marik saw Bakura bring back the blade poised to strike not wanting to see his impending death. Marik heard a familiar voice break through the dark of his closed eyes "What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend." Then all was dead quite except for the sound of the blade clattering to the floor.

Man I didn't want to end with a cliffhanger but I did anyways. Sorry. Well now I have a question for you my readers. Yugi,Trstan,Tea,andJoey(yes I'm usein 4kids names.) but should I inclued Set Kaiba or leave him out? Tell me and if he is incluedded there may or may not be some Puppyshipping. Well Enjoy the Rest of your day :)


	4. Chapter 4: Something Actually Happens

WOOOH! I got a present today, and that present was inspiration for this story. Note this chapter contains unbelievable amount of suckness. You have been warned.

* * *

_" Fine Ishtar have it your way." Marik saw Bakura bring back the blade poised to strike not wanting to see his impending death. Marik heard a familiar voice break through the dark of his closed eyes "What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend." Then all was dead quite except for the sound of the blade clattering to the floor._

* * *

Bakura looked up at the girl in front of him. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail her face conveyed horror at the scene in front of her. Bakura opened his mouth to explain but Asnofre put her hand up to stop him and instead spoke first " Look Bakura I want answers and now and my first question is what the Hell were you about to do to my boyfriend?"

"Kill him. So I could get his Millennium Item and you."

"Okay the item I get since most people want it but why ME? What the hell do I have to do with anything?"she started getting higher towards the end.

"You honestly don't remember?" Bakura felt a little hurt and confused but his face didn't show it. "Here let me help you remember." Bakura walked up to her he placed his lips gently at first then fiercer, Asnofre struggled against him but the more she tried the more he held on to her. After a while Bakura had to come up for air, Asnofre slapped him but all he could do was smirk at her face. She looked winded her cheeks were red with blush ,she was heaving, and her eyes actually were wide in a combination of shock,horror,and excitement? "WHAT THE HELL?" cried out the long forgotten Marik from his position on the floor. He bolted over and slapped Bakura before going over to Asnofre to see if she was fine.

"I want an explanation."

"Why should I Ishtar give you of all people one?"

"Because that is my girlfriend you just kissed thats why."

"Fine, I was trying to jog her memory, as you say."

"What?"

"I guess I'll have to start from the beginning for the Idiot's purpose. It started 5000 years or so ago I was the Thief King at the time..."

* * *

I refuse to write more. Mostly because I ran out of inspriration also because the past of Bakura is still in the draft stage so yeah.


End file.
